untitled
by xblackstonex
Summary: The unfinished guest chapter to the unfinished fanfiction, Sacerfice the Lamb. Will finish eventually. HarryxEVERYONE It's not for kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

O Hai everybody! Xblackstonex here!! So I beta-read my bff's ttly KAWAII fanficcy, **Sacerfice the Lamb.** (U should ttly go read it. It's really gewd!!) and my friend said I cewld writ a guest chapter!!11! Unfortunetly, My friend stoped writeing da storii before it got to my chapter. Lucky for YOU though, I'm putting the chappie on for evrybody to see!!11111 Oh, it's called untitled cuz I never thot of a good chappie title for it.

OK, I ttly dedicate dis to mah bff and writer of da original storii , Katie the Sushi. I LAHV U!! 33333333 Thnx for letting me write a chappie!! Ur a much better writer than me. - Xblackstonex aka Fish  
**dixclamer** - neither Katie nor I own Harry Pootter. The great JK Rowling owns him.

* * *

Harry woke up from his stupendous slumber. He had the worst dream that he was being fuked by his sex-majisty, Daniel Radcliffe (omg). Harry cewldn't remeber cuz he wuz still very tired and sleepy, but teh sexy british cum on his underage, jailbait chest and love-pucker sayed other-wise. Just teh thought of Daniel's hawt, thick, 15-inch man-penis in him made his asshole hungary for sum super delish cock, and made his own cock hard as a rock (LOL that rhymes!). Teh feeling was sew orgasmicthat he grabbed it and pumped hiz shaft, making his hand move up & down and then he stuck his wonderful wooden wand (omg alitteration!) into his hole. Smexeh, sparkly boy cum cayme out of his cock and spewed all over his body and teh ceiling as he came to cumsville.

And while we're on teh subject of cum, Harry wuz absolutely filthy!! his banana wuz all white and brown (u know since sum of the cum mixed with dirt.)

_Ya so I didn't finish it, STFU ILL GET 2 IT EVENTUALY!!111!! D:_


	2. awthorz notez

Uh, hay guise. So sumbody sent me dis review teling me dat I kan't spel right and dat my guest chappie wauz rwelly bad. u kan go 2 da review sektion to see da review, but Im going 2 give my thots on it rite here.

* * *

_I could hardly understand you story at all. I understand that AIM speak is becoming exceedingly popular but when you do it to an extent that makes your stories unreadable you really aren't helping yourself any.  
_uh, dis is how u speek on da internet. I put dis stori on da internet, ergo it shewld b tranzlated into netspeek. it maeks sense.

_Secondly, your story was exceedingly short. I advise that you save them to your word processer and go back and add in things every so often. This will also give you a chance to proofread them and use spell check and really think about whether this is what you want from your story.  
_omg i told ppl to stfu abboot dis!!11 I sayed quite clearly that Teh storii wasn't finished yet!! Ill finish it wen I hav teh time!! I just kweldn't wait to put it up XD

_Thirdly, don't get me wrong, I have no problem with fluff or smut, I don't even mind OOC on occasion, but when you write, please ask yourself "Is thisremotely possible?". For instance,_ "_Daniel's hawt, thick, 15-inch man-". Isee two issues with this statement. 1.) Harry Potter does not know of Daniel Radcliffe, they live in seperate universes. 2.) 15 inch ? Think about it and ask yourself that probability. The average length of a man's is 6 inches, the chances on someone being double that are slim to none, never mind being almost 2/3's again as much.  
_1) haven't u herd of AU fanficcies? It's fanfiction, ANYTHING GOES!  
2) Daniel Radcliff haz a big cock. If u evur saw da Equus photoz he did, u'd kno dat  
Also, y dont u just say 'cock' or 'penis'? Teh censorz r knot nesessary! 'Willy' wewld also hav been aceptable.

_If you need a beta reader, I don't mind. I'm not particularly fond of your story but I would prefer to see less stories written like this posted on this site...  
_um, i dont tink i needz a beta-reeder, i tink da stori's fine teh way it iz. U KNO, IF U DIDN'T HAV TO REED TEH STORRI IF YOU DIDN'T LIEK IT!!111!!1

UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS SHIT!

**TL;DR - YHBT  
Also, cocks.  
Good day, Gentlemen.**


	3. Haha, oh wow

Seriously guys, what part of '**Y**ou **H**ave **B**een **T**rolled' do you _not_ understand?

I must have fooled y'all pretty good to get 5 paragraph essay responses. LOL Awesome :D

Well it's been fun, but this is the last time I'm gonna update this "story." Good day, oh gentle people of fanfiction. May you be prepared better next time you face a trollfic.


End file.
